


戒「中3」

by iburl



Series: 戒 [4]
Category: jlb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iburl/pseuds/iburl
Summary: Warning：无三观，BE结局，如在观看中引起不适请立刻关闭。Warning：本文仅限成年人观看。最后，航线和时间皆有虚构。
Series: 戒 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532324
Kudos: 4





	戒「中3」

舷窗被机组调至最深色，机舱的灯光缓缓熄灭，刘长健拿枕头抵向舱壁换了个姿势靠着。这是他一个小时内换的第三个姿势，主要因为隔壁座位坐着一位正在捧着iPad看或许是出自他们国家的综艺节目的大叔，屏幕光刺眼，航空公司发的耳罩又太勒他不愿意带，这班航班坐得他实在是不舒服。

但他安慰自己万事开头难。谁让他偏要从墨尔本坐总计22小时的航班飞莫斯科呢？

其实这事，归根结底还是要怪梁栋。

刘长健深以为国际航线自有国际航线的好。比如他们澳洲航线，赶上公司双十一打折促销，他们签派的这个往返刚好是元旦前飞到又元旦后飞离，这意味着他们可以在澳洲玩上几天。当然他们也可以选择跟着当天的返程航班飞回，度过一个愉快又闲适的元旦假期，再跟着去程航班把飞机再飞回来。

所以那天刘长健照常打卡上班，甫进工作区就被同机组的副机长拦下，迎面便是被副机长手拿着凑到他眼前的手机屏幕，屏幕里的小企鹅小巧可爱，似乎值得一看。

“刘机长要不要跟我们一起去看小企鹅？”副机长问他。

“你们去吧，我就不凑这热闹了，不耽误你泡妞。”刘长健直截了当地拒绝，他本就准备就在墨尔本的协议酒店待三天躺着，或者再麻烦点回国在家躺三天。

“您说这词儿也太过时了，我这是投其所好，心诚则灵，”副机长因为刘长健的拒绝而心里美滋滋，忍不住想和刘长健勾肩搭背，但看着老大哥嘴上开着玩笑却还是冷漠的扑克脸，立刻不敢有所动作。

但总有人不怕刘长健，比如梁栋。

“刘哥，今天飞哪儿啊？”说梁栋，梁栋到。

梁栋拎着个纸袋走进刘长健的机组室，先是勾上刘长健的肩膀，然后在等刘长健反应之前，迅速从纸袋里掏出一把巧克力糖放到桌子上。

“怎么着梁哥二婚呐？”副机长凑上前来抓了一颗巧克力糖，剥开糖纸立刻放到嘴里。

“你梁哥哪敢二婚，你嫂子不得杀了我？我这是乔迁之喜好么？”

“哟，梁哥这是要高升？”副机长看着刘长健根本没搭理梁栋，拿着Pad正看线路图看得起劲，他便直接顶了刘长健方才站的位置同梁栋拉家常。

“弟弟你别埋汰哥哥我了，这不是准备备孕了，丈母娘和老丈人支援了点换个大点的房子让我们住，”梁栋拍了拍年轻未婚的副机长的肩膀，继续凑到他刘哥跟前，“哥，您看您也知道我向来无事不登三宝殿，给您发微信您也不回，我这都拉下老脸来请了，您赏个光呗？”

“没空。”刘长健嚼着被梁栋硬塞进嘴里的巧克力糖，囫囵着拒绝。

“那我也忒寒酸了，我老婆到时候请一大帮子小姐妹可怎么办？”

“梁哥，有美女这事儿怎么不叫我，你刘哥你要记住他三沾两不沾，烟酒工作不离身，女人八卦耳不闻。”副机长又吃了一颗巧克力，语重心长地对梁栋一副明白人的架势。

“我老婆说了，不让你去祸害美女。”

“怎么刘哥就能祸害了？唐僧掉进盘丝洞没少块肉也得满身脂粉香吧，万一咱们刘哥把持不住，晚节不保，晚婚晚育了，咱们公司不得又少一个黄金单身汉。”副机长咂咂嘴假装叹息，但在梁栋眼中却像个白痴，毕竟这位副机长都跟着刘长健跑了一年多欧洲线，又颇为幸运跟着刘长健飞起了澳洲线，他这个身边人竟然还不知道刘长健早都结婚了，而且还有了孩子。

“刘哥，我不管，我老婆也让你去，她说你上次做得蒜蓉虾尾实在一绝。”

“好吧，那天有空就去。”

刘长健实在不想听梁栋再在跟前聒噪，只能一招缓兵之计，打发走人。

“那可说好了，我是知道你绝不会在墨尔本待那么些天的，别在家窝着。”梁栋抬手看了一眼表，确实不宜久留。

“走吧，走吧，走吧。”能让刘长健重复地说话那必然是在下逐客令。

“哥，你怎么会和梁哥这么熟？”等人一走，满脸问号的副机长又开口了。

“邻居。”

准确地来说，是即将成为邻居。这位聒噪的邻居自从不知从谁那里打听到他也住他的新房所在的小区以后，就厚着脸皮请他喝了两顿酒又吃了几顿饭，不过此人问东问西也就算了，连盆栽摆客厅哪个方位风水好都要问问他。

不过梁栋人倒不错，跟他出去几趟倒是不用看妻子近段时间一直莫名其妙的脸色，也不用听妻子揪着一件事翻来覆去且阴阳怪气的指责，更不用冒着猝死的风险辅导女儿写作业。当然了，他太太也不会冒着猝死的风险辅导女儿写作业，而是要他请一个家庭辅导，又是一项高昂的家庭支出。

因此，一来二去，本来深居简出的刘长健倒是开始乐意跟着梁栋出去吃吃饭喝喝酒，甚至是到人家家里吃顿便饭，听听年轻人的想法，跟上时代。亦或是刻意丰富一下自己的非工作时间，借酒精和新朋友把曾经的意外淡化掉。

“真想和你们做邻居，但是穷使人清醒。”

“开飞机的时候清醒就可以了。”刘长健从桌上拿起帽子戴上，对着仪容镜看了看。

“遵命，刘机长，原来您早就决定要回国过元旦？是要陪女朋友吗？”

“你猜。”

似乎截至目前，梁栋和刘长健只身往莫斯科这件事都毫无关联，但是那时候的刘长健拉上行李箱出门，丢下简简单单两个字给满脸八卦的副机长以后，便想到了毕男。说起来“你猜”这两个字还是刘长健和毕男学的，他还记得她说但凡不想答的问题，这两个字既能保持神秘感，也能及时制止对方的八卦欲，他当时觉得所谓说话的艺术实在是无聊，但真正实际运用以后，是有点意思。

“哎，老刘。”

“方机长，好久不见。”刘长健没想到满脑子都是毕男的时候能恰巧碰到开航以来一直飞俄罗斯航线的方机长，平常不擅社交的他突然不知道怎么脑子错了根弦，愿意多搭一句腔，仿佛这样的巧合就能不止于此，“您也今天飞？”

“来开会，怎么刘机长今天又飞？你们澳洲线比我们辛苦啊。”

“还好，赶上了反季旅游季。”

“我们俄航线现在也是旅游旺季，什么时候换张一折票也来俄罗斯玩玩。”

“俄签好办么？”

刘长健说完这个问题和方机长对视了一下，两人都有些愣，毕竟方机长是逢人就客套，大家忙得根本不可能跑到天寒地冻的地方去看什么红场和雪景，有这功夫未婚的还不如蹦个迪搞个艳遇，已婚的自然是忙着老婆孩子热炕头。所以深入问签证真是头一遭。

“嗯……我记得特签1天就出了，不着急的话一周也出了，俄罗斯办签证挺快的，怎么真要来玩？现在可冷了，哪像你们飞墨尔本，真羡慕。”

“有机会一定去。”

刘长健回的话冠冕堂皇，有机会才去的潜台词就是基本不考虑要去了，这位方机长笑了笑拍了拍刘长健的肩膀便知道又是一场无聊的客套。但是一天出签的这个关键信息却被刘长健记在了心里，他就是在那时，心里突然冒出一个非常危险的想法，他想趁着元旦假期，这一完美的机会，飞到莫斯科去见她。

那这和梁栋有什么关系呢？当然很有关系，毕竟如果不是梁栋死缠烂打，刘长健就不会在路上遇到方机长，就不会知道原来俄签办理时间那么短那么方便，就不会突然冒出一个毫无道理的念头，要折磨一把老腰从地球这头往那头飞。

他记得他还在开着返程航班的途中劝自己心动不如行动。于是在那个阴雨后的傍晚，刘长健飞完一趟澳洲线回家，第一时间就是找自己的因私护照。幸好动作够快，他把一切归位，护照放进文件袋之后，妻子领着女儿回到了家。女儿一进家门便跑到书房来找他，他把装好文件袋的包合上拉链，才蹲下身把女儿抱起，抱着女儿走出书房。

“爸爸，爸爸，我好想你。”女儿凑在他的耳边奶声奶气地说想他，他弯了眉眼摸了摸女儿的头发，又亲了亲女儿的额头。

“你也没说你这会儿回来，也没买你的饭。”妻子手里拎着外卖纸袋，包装袋上印着的是小区门口的那家炒菜馆，他有时候不是饭点回到家，也在那里将就一顿，但他总觉得那家油太重，吃着不健康。

“没事，我吃过了。”刘长健面不改色地撒了谎，本就没想着妻子会给自己留饭，若不是妻女回来，他刚想随便下一碗面条糊弄了事，但他现在懒得自己糊弄了，决定饿着肚子抱着女儿坐在餐桌前先吃他在小区水果摊买的橘子。

“爸爸，我的礼物呢？上次，上上次，上上上次你都说好了要给我带迪士尼的玩具。”

“墨尔本哪有迪士尼，先洗手吃饭。”

刘长健刚想开口说终于没忘了女儿的礼物，托人从上海迪士尼带了两个玩具回来，却听到妻子语气不善，他揉了揉女儿的头发，重新抱起她说：“爸爸这回没有忘，给你买了奇奇蒂蒂的大玩偶，放到你的小床上了，但是现在妈妈说了，要先洗手吃饭，那爸爸先带你去洗手好不好。”

“你别老抱着她，让她自己去洗手，那么大人了。”妻子再次发号施令，女儿惧怕妻子也跟着挣脱他的怀抱，刘长健只好把女儿放下，继续在餐桌前听训，“你怎么又给她买玩具，不是说了她的玩具够多了么？”

“她今天学的英语还是钢琴？”刘长健放弃和妻子正面交锋，决定换个话题。

“周六是英语和舞蹈，周日是钢琴和画画，你就知道交钱了，学什么都不知道。”

“爸爸，虽然你吃过饭了，但你能不能也陪我和妈妈一起吃饭啊？”

“如果你能保证半个小时吃完饭，而且不挑食，那爸爸就陪你。”

“好，妈妈快点快点，爸爸和我们一起吃饭。”

他们有多久没有一家三口坐在一张餐桌上了？刘长健甚至想不起来上一次坐在一起吃饭的时候是上个月还是上上个月。他工作没有早九晚六，而妻子也很少过问他何时航班落地，更多时候当结束了疲惫的工作，他也不愿意回到家里再自己开火凑合一顿饭。同一屋檐下，他像是一位来去匆匆的借宿人。

但真正坐在一起时，脑海里所想的那些温馨的画面一点也没复现。他的妻子像是开了飞行模式，一言不发，女儿想开口却被妻子的眼神吓得不敢说话。或许食不言寝不语确实是好事，但他不知道在规矩之下，这样的陪伴有何意义。但这世上没意义的事多了，若是事事都要找寻意义，那人人都该累死。

刘长健在那时突然又想到了毕男。事实上不再飞往欧洲以后，他总是会想起她，并非主动思念，只是生活与工作中与她有关的事物太多了。他记得他曾问她总是见缝插针地读书到底有什么意义，她从书中抬头看他说：那人生有意义么？活着有意义么？他被问得哑口无言，一时不知何解。可那时她却突然说他无辜的表情实在可爱，主动放下书吻他。那本刚读到第一幕的《三姐妹》被毕男无情地扔到床下，毕竟威尔什宁说：现在我们认为严肃的、有意义的、最重要的，将来有一天，也都会被人遗忘，或者都会被认为是丝毫无关重要的。

但刘长健可不知道什么三姐妹，什么威尔什宁，就算知道与之相关的变色龙也是在遥远的高中时代。他只记得她在被他送上高潮以后捧着他的脸说读书要什么意义，人生又不是一道道阅读理解题，没人会去思考事事该有什么意义。

她的一席话确实使他怔愣了片刻，可也只是片刻罢了。因为后来她又自嘲地笑笑，食指在他的胸口画着圈说他应该反思自己为什么她在做爱的时候还有心情考虑什么人生哲思。他听完她说的话，握住了她不安分的手，从她食指指尖开始亲吻、吮吸，用牙齿轻磨她的指腹，他听她笑着说，她不知道人生的很多意义，但她知道当下的意义是什么了。

他追问她是什么，她没有说话，继续看着他笑，然后再次吻上他的唇。

毕男打了个喷嚏，她无视了同事问她是不是有人在想她的玩笑，在机组车的最后一排座位上缩了缩脖子。圣彼得堡实在太冷，她实在想不通当初得知自己要飞俄罗斯航线时为什么那么雀跃。当然也不是非常雀跃，比如因为就要与他天各一方了。

毕男又想起刘长健了。她一想到他就来气，因为墨尔本此时该是温暖的夏日，他该非常幸福地呼吸着湿润的空气并且享受着大洋洲炙热的阳光。可她还是想他，是根本不受控制地想他，倒不是刻骨的思念，只是生活中总有哪一刻让她回想起与他有关的日子。可她不想这样，因为日有所思，夜有所梦，她可不要一天24小时满脑子都是他。

其实也不是没再见过，说起来有时候生活就是比电视剧狗血太多，她实在是没想到刘长健居然会认识她闺蜜的丈夫。那天，她的好闺蜜肖瑶，也就是刘长健的新朋友——梁栋的妻子，非要她在结束了九个小时飞行以后来参加他们的新家的开灶仪式。说是开灶仪式，不过就是惦记她丈夫酒柜里的好酒，以及让她继续劳动，参与做饭。

“男姐，好香啊，辛苦了，辛苦了。”梁栋靠在料理台前打完一局王者荣耀，嘴上敷衍着夸奖，一边无视她的白眼，一边用小勺尝了一口汤汁继续说，“幸好你老公常年不在家，不然要是让他知道我们用了他的酒做红酒炖牛肉，他可能就会说，天凉了，让四川航空倒闭吧。”

“我们200块的牛肉还配不上他500块的红酒？”肖瑶用勺子尝了尝汤汁，美味至极，她必须竖起大拇指给被她强拉到家的毕男一个表扬。

“是500美元好么？幸好我刚才拉住你没让你把一整瓶都倒进锅里，否则我们就不能尝尝这500美元到底是什么钱味儿，”梁栋把发烫的手机搁到餐桌上，系上围裙往锅里倒油，“所以说穷人还是穷人，只有穷人才会红酒炖牛肉配麻辣香锅。”

“我们这是中西结合和文化融合好么？哎说起来这酒你不让你的酒友老刘同志过来尝尝？”

“他这会估计没空吧，我问问，毕男你来炒一下。”

“没空，让你老婆炒，”毕男捧着水果碗吃猕猴桃，肖瑶看向自己丈夫恳求的眼神只好认命地到灶台面前翻炒这一锅大杂烩，然后时不时回头看向坐在餐桌前悠哉悠哉玩手机的两人没好气地说，“毕男，我一会一定要给你介绍一个人，当然前提是如果梁栋能把他请来的话。”

“嗯？什么人？”毕男无聊地刷着热门微博，打了个哈欠，那时的她根本没往和刘长健相关的任何方向去想，尽管刘长健姓刘，她应该警醒一点。

“都是你天天往欧洲跑，害我之前都忘了和你说，前段时间我非常怀疑梁栋出轨了，结果他就是为了买房和装修新房一直去骚扰咱们公司也住在这个小区的男同事。”

“那他就不只是出轨了，可能是出柜。”毕男快转了一条说30秒内转发当晚就会有好事发生的微博，起身到灶前掀开锅盖看了看炖着的牛肉，深吸一口香气，揶揄梁栋，她是打心眼里认为刘长健和梁栋应该是八竿子打不着的人。

“我的出轨对象说他一会就过来。”梁栋确认地看了一眼对话框里的那个“好”，非常兴奋地宣布这个好消息。

“你还真把他叫过来了？他这会能出来？”

“那他怎么不能出来？就算不为了这瓶红酒，为了我总是要来的。”

“你就往自己脸上贴金吧，赶快过来盛菜。”

梁栋被重新叫回料理台前，夫妻两人在厨房一个鼓捣米饭和汤，一个准备餐前的果蔬沙拉，只有毕男清闲下来，刷着朋友圈给丈夫新分享的财经新闻链接点了个赞，又把桌上放着的半瓶红酒倒入醒酒器里。

“我去开门吧，给我少盛点饭。”三人同时听到门铃声，毕男从夫妻二人默契回头的眼神中知道这个开门的重任一定是在自己身上的，只是挪着步子打开门的时候，她登时愣了一下，那是她梦里的人，出现在眼前。

“刘哥，刘哥，来得正好，刚好吃饭。”

“嗯。”

刘长健在房门口盯着毕男看了几秒，明显也很诧异，但他很快就被匆匆赶来打破沉默的梁栋拉着进了屋。狭窄的门厅只容刘长健错身从毕男面前经过，他们彼此贴得很近，近得她恍惚以为他用小拇指在她的手心划了一下，可她看向他时，他面无表情，仿佛无事发生。

刘长健当然是诧异的，因为他无论如何都不会想到，梁栋在微信里说要给他介绍公司里的一位大美女竟然如此巧合的就是毕男，虽然他承认，在他刚刚看到梁栋的形容时，脑子里想到的就是毕男，但他还是没办法接受老天这样的安排。

可是人确实实实在在出现在他的眼前，对着他礼貌又得体地笑，并且主动伸出了手。

“我忘了介绍了，这是毕男，咱们川航大名鼎鼎的美女，金牌乘务长，”梁栋拍了拍毕男的肩膀，又拍了拍刘长健的肩膀，“这是刘长健，超级帅的国际线金牌机长，现在飞澳洲航线，哎你刚好和毕男一南一北。”

“你好。”

“你好。”

毕男的手被刘长健握住，却又像是之前从未见过面那样虚握了一下手指就立刻松开。

“不应该吧，你俩以前不认识？”肖瑶看两人礼貌又疏离，仿佛下一步就要坐下签什么重要的合同，她不敢相信地又看了看两人，一脸不可思议地问毕男，“你俩不是之前一起飞欧洲线么？居然没有搭过班么？”

“没有，大概是和刘机长没有缘分吧。”毕男接过梁栋递过来的红酒杯，摇了摇杯壁，隔着被酒液模糊的玻璃杯壁看坐在对面的刘长健。

“没关系，他家就住后排的楼，以后经常能过来，缘分这事儿，也可以培养。”梁栋搭上刘长健的肩，自顾自地和刘长健碰了个杯。

“说得好像我特别方便一样，要不是被你老婆硬拉过来，我这会早躺着了。”

“你家就是冷宫和冰窖，哪有我们家热闹，这儿客房就是你第二个家。”肖瑶握住毕男的手，像是在为收留一个可怜人表态。

“怎么着我来了也得和你睡主卧吧，我相信梁栋肯定会同意的。”毕男笑着看向梁栋，眼睛却挪不开梁栋身边那个人深邃的眼神。她强作镇定不再看他，但莫名的紧张使她喝了满口的红酒才把杯子轻放到桌子上，又夹了一口沙拉放到盘中缓解尴尬。

“刘哥，你尝尝毕男的手艺，这道红酒炖牛肉，真的太香了，这里面的红酒包括你喝的可是毕男专门从家里拿过来的，这可是她老公的挚爱之一，500美元一瓶。”梁栋丝毫没有注意到两人之间的暗流涌动，非常兴奋地给刘长健介绍毕男做的菜，还顺便把不该强调的都强调了一遍。

“不错。”

刘长健舀了一勺汤浇到米饭上，又夹了一块牛肉。牛肉弹牙，米饭配着汤汁香浓可口，他吃完搁了筷子，像是美食家在录制什么美食纪录片，冲着三位点了点头，作出了两个字的评价。不过这两个字大有意义，刘长健的意思是味道不错，手艺不错，人也不错。

“刘哥，你是不是每次辅导完女儿都进入省电模式啊？”

毕男觉得那则转运微博她就不该转，明显没有好事发生，而且坏事接二连三。她挑了眉看对面坐的人气定神闲地把麻辣香锅里的鸡腿肉夹到碗里，才慢悠悠地抬头看向她，仿佛是为了看她在听到梁栋这一句多嘴后的反应。她该有什么反应呢？她早该料到的，这把年纪结了婚怎么会没有孩子呢？而且已婚还是已婚有子不都是一样的么？没有任何差别，都是出轨。

“我刚陪小朋友吃完饭就被你叫过来了。”刘长健把碗里的鸡腿肉放进嘴里嚼了又嚼才开口说话。

“原来你吃过了？那你还来，天哪，我太感动了，刘哥。”

“没吃，孩子她妈不知道我今天回。”

“孩子他妈为了孩子操碎了心，已经不管孩子他爹了，只能交给我们管了。”

“幸好没吃，才有幸来你这儿一饱口福。”刘长健举杯朝梁栋，又朝肖瑶，最后他拿酒杯对着毕男，四人举杯，杯壁相碰，声音清脆。

“太感人了，那这道红酒炖牛肉可一定要多吃，毕竟男姐不住这儿，下次能吃到她的手艺不知道又得等到什么时候。”

“那我是不是要单敬毕男一杯。”刘长健念她的名字，好似既陌生又熟悉。

“不敢当。”毕男觉得这个男人脱离了欧洲乌托邦滤镜以后变得更加难以琢磨，她不知道是他足够古板又老套，还是因为足够闷骚又装逼。但想归想，她还是放低了杯口碰了杯，然后轻抿了一口酒，真是又苦又酸。

“不用等什么时候，12月31号不就能吃到了？”肖瑶突然拍了桌子说。

“对，刘哥，你可一定要来，你做蒜蓉虾尾，毕男做红酒炖牛肉。”

“没想到刘机长也会做饭，看来也是位模范丈夫了。”毕男觉得这一餐饭就不该来，她不来就不用提前知道跨年那天刘长健也会出现在这里，毕竟晚一点知道噩耗总要好过早一点知道。她拿起酒杯又抿了一小口，还是忍不住冲着刘长健阴阳怪气，虽然她开口后就后悔了，觉得自己实在是段位太低，亦或是她才发现她在不知不觉中竟已陷得这么深。

“他哪里是模范丈夫，他一年365天能有5天在家开火么？不过是空有手艺，缺个大展拳脚的地方罢了。”梁栋对着厨房的方向展开手臂，把大展拳脚的地方展示给大家，可显然，问题的主人和被问的那个人都没空搭理不知怎么那天格外兴奋的梁栋。

“主要是刘机长都牺牲个人时间奉献蓝天了，这种精神可歌可泣，”肖瑶看了眼毕男又看了眼刘长健，因为辨别不出刘长健会不会因此生气，她赶紧替丈夫找补几句，但话题却因此终止，她不得不尴尬地拽了拽在一旁沉思着的毕男的胳膊换一个话题。

“你老公是不是得元旦后回来了？要不你今晚就住这儿吧，反正东西都是齐的，而且还都是新的。”

毕男从肖瑶的眼神中察觉出一点异样，她知道自己的闺蜜第六感一向很准，当晚这顿饭吃得气压忽高忽低，她自己都感觉出来她无论是行为举止还是说话语气都变得有些奇怪，而刘长健的眼神始终如一看着她，肖瑶不可能没有发现这些突兀的变化。

“他上个月说年前回来，你让他带的包我和他说了，你放心好了。”

“那你今晚要不要留下来住，反正你为了喝酒也没开车，大晚上我也不放心你打车回去。”

“我天寒地冻从俄罗斯飞回来，姑奶奶，你让我回家泡个澡躺着吧，我可是两天假期以后又得跑到冰天雪地里去。”毕男是一刻都不想多待，她恨不得现在打开滴滴立刻叫车逃回家。

“好吧好吧。”

“时间不早了。”刘长健拿起放在桌子上的手机，摁亮手机屏幕，看了眼时间，刚好九点。

“你快回去给女儿讲睡前故事吧，365天总要有一天做模范爸爸。”梁栋再次拿起酒杯碰了碰刘长健的杯子，一口喝完自己杯子里的酒。

“嗯。”刘长健拿起酒杯仰头喝干净，最后和毕男对视。

“跨年可一定来，要不带上嫂子也行。”梁栋把人送到门口，肖瑶陪着跟在后面，只有毕男在餐桌前坐定，不为所动，她不想再和刘长健有任何眼神交流，她要好好修炼，争取在跨年夜变得眼神空洞，目中无人。

但是目中无人是不可能目中无人的，毕男在这个跨年夜的前一晚才喝了一口酒店送到房间里的红菜汤就看到了刘长健发给她的微信，那是谢列梅捷沃机场的定位。她放下勺子反复确认了几遍刘长健没有在和她开玩笑，紧接着，对话框顶端又变成了对方正在输入，她看到刘长健发来一条新的微信：你呢？

我呢？毕男实在是不忍心告诉刘长健，她不在莫斯科，她在圣彼得堡，她飞的航线是重庆直飞莫斯科和圣彼得堡直飞重庆这一环线。

但她还是给他发了微信。

灰姑娘十二点以后就会离开，最后一班航班八点四十起飞。

**Author's Note:**

> 本章行文如山沟小流杂乱无章，主要可能因为生病（对就是找借口）脑子不太对。反正就是时间线有点乱的意思，大家多理解理解，理解不太明白可以评论给我。  
> 我真是写到中3了才开始冒爱情火花，我可能要写到中10才能开始下吧，真是成天给自己挖坑。


End file.
